Sweet Summer
by Irreplacabelle
Summary: Draco fell in love with the music. He fell in love the words. Slowly, he had fallen in love with the Boy-Who-Lived. DM/HP One-shot


**Title; **Sweet Summer

**Author; **Irreplacabelle

**Summary; **Draco fell in love with the music. He fell in love the words. Slowly, he had fallen in love with the Boy-Who-Lived. DM/HP One-shot Song!fic

**A/N; **The song, Sweet Summer is one I made myself (what the hell was I thinking…?) so if it's crap, it's crap, deal with it!

**Warnings; **My beta Ninja-chan is asleep right now so it's not beta-ed. It is, after all, three in the morning.

**Disclaimer; **Dude, really? You honestly think if I owned Harry Potter there'd be no yaoi? PFFT!

* * *

It was music Draco was following, the soft sounds of piano with the sweet vibe of violins, the soft beat of drums and the ever-present guitar. It was a soft, sweet vibe that wraps around him every time he hears it.

It had started months ago, the music, so soft, so gentle; inviting. Draco had been wandering the hall quite late knowing that even being prefect didn't allow him that privilege this late at night, but he was glad he did, otherwise he wouldn't have discovered what he did.

It was always the same room, same time, same person, and every night like clockwork. Draco wasn't even deterred by the fact that the soothing sound was by his rival's hand.

He fell in love with the music.

Draco gently nudged the door already slightly ajar and slipped into the room. Harry was sitting on the window ledge, his favorite place, strumming his guitar gently as he watched the glittering sky, completely relaxed. At first glance it always appeared that Harry was strumming absentmindedly, but only after listening closely did one realize that he was hitting precise cords to make the soft rhythm floating around the room like a warm breeze.

The room was quite large, with a marble floor and high walls, a platform stood slightly off center, to the right, a grand piano playing on its own; the focal point of the room. Other instruments cluttered the room, drums and violins playing on their own accord by the same charm as the piano. Draco felt that sense of peace wash over him once again as he relaxes against the wall.

Gaze landing back at the raven sitting on the window ledge Draco caught the content smile before he began to sing, another thing Draco appreciated greatly; whether Potter knew it or not, he always started singing only after Draco arrived.

_**With the warm, summer raindrops,  
**__**And that cool, pleasant breeze,  
**__**Just tell me you love me again,  
**__**Time freeze that sweet moment,  
**__**Cause I feel so at ease,  
**__**Sweet summer, I'll wait for you then**_

_**  
Cause, oh, whoa,  
**__**Our hearts drum the beat to this song,  
**__**And, oh, whoa,  
**__**Can we dance till winter comes along?**_

Over the months he'd heard those same lyrics and each time they sounded so much sweeter, Harry's baritone sweeping gently over his skin.

He fell in love with the words.

_**When the weather turns cooler,  
**__**And the summer sky grey,  
**__**Your shadow, it's fading once more,  
**__**Let the wind fan your hair out,  
**__**Please tell me you'll stay,  
**__**Watch the leaves of all colors, they soar**_

**_  
_**_**Cause, oh, whoa  
**__**Our hearts drum the beat of this song,  
**__**And, oh, whoa,  
**__**Can we dance till winter comes along?**_

_**And, oh, whoa,  
**__**We'll dance though the summer has gone**_

_**With the warm, summer raindrops,  
**__**And that cool, pleasant breeze,  
**__**Just tell me you love me again,  
**__**Time freeze that sweet moment,  
**__**Cause I feel so at ease,  
**__**Sweet summer, I'll wait for you then**_

_**Yes summer, I'll wait for you then**_

Draco opened his eyes, which he didn't know were closed, the usual cold grey lightened with warmth as the music slowly faded from the air.

Harry was leaning back, one leg dangling over the edge of his seat on the window ledge, the guitar sitting against the wall, forgotten. His unruly, raven locks, highlighted by the moon shone midnight blue and his startling green eyes were unguarded, Harry having removed his glasses. The warm breeze was threading through his hair and around his robes; Draco was entranced. Those soft, full lips slightly parted and his eyes half lidded, Harry looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Draco gently muttered a cushioning charm and saw Harry visibly relax, his eyelashes brushing his cheeks as his lids fell over those gorgeous green orbs. As Draco watched Harry's breathing even out he made his way over to his rival, watching him fondly. Brushing the hair back gently, he leaned over and brushed his lips gently over the famous scar on the boy's forehead and then another to his lips before moving away, not wanting to disturb the poor boy out of his peaceful slumber.

"Sweet dreams, Harry" Draco whispered as he turned, walking back over to the door.

Taking one last look at the sleeping raven haired boy, Draco gave a faint smile and disappeared out the door.

Slowly, he had fallen in love with the Boy-Who-Lived.


End file.
